


i'm in love (and you've got me, runaway)

by alaseux



Series: high school sweethearts [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, they're so in love it fucks me up y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaseux/pseuds/alaseux
Summary: “You want to kiss me,” Neil sings.“I want to kill you.”(in which Andrew realizes something, and Neil is a flirt)





	i'm in love (and you've got me, runaway)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from don't take the money by bleachers :)  
> this is lowkey a self proj fic bc in the past 2 wks i realized i was in love w my best friend, found out he was equally as in love w me, n proceeded to start making out w him a Lot  
> so here's some fluff bc i love him and i love andreil

When Andrew realizes it, he’s sitting in a booth at Sweetie’s, drinking a milkshake and watching Neil frown at the sports section of the day’s newspaper. They’re supposed to be doing their homework, but it’s the week before spring break, so… no.

“What’s wrong?” Andrew asks. (Of course Neil still reads the newspaper, like he’s a middle-aged businessman instead of a seventeen-year-old runaway.)

“They wrote another article on Alex Hart,” complains Neil, taking an angry sip of his water. “I don’t know why everyone worships him so much ―he’s such a  _ dick.  _ I should petition to have him and all of his fans punched in the face, or something.”

And then it just dawns on Andrew, like he’s been walking all night and he’s just now seeing the sunrise―he loves Neil. He loves Neil more than anything and his life is most certainly over.

Apparently he looks like the world is ending (it definitely  _ is)  _ because Neil shoots a suspicious look at him and says, “Didn’t know you hated him, too.”

Andrew just hums in response and focuses on breathing evenly despite this life-changing revelation.

Neil’s mouth quirks up into a (sickeningly hot) smirk, and he flicks his eyes over to Andrew’s empty bowl of ice cream. “Are you finally dying of a sugar overload? Knew it was going to happen soon.”

“Fuck off,” says Andrew, just to be difficult.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” Neil says before going back to reading the paper, and yeah, it’s over for Andrew.  _ I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you,  _ he thinks.

“You what?” Neil’s looking up again, confused, and Andrew feels his heart stop in his chest because oh, he said that out loud, didn’t he?

“I said if you left I wouldn’t miss you,” Andrew says quickly.

Neil settles back into his seat and grins. “You want to kiss me.”

“No,” Andrew says. “That’s not what I said. Get your ears checked, idiot.”

“Andrew Minyard, apathetic emo extraordinaire, wants to kiss little old me.” Neil looks way too satisfied right now, and a pathetic little tendril of hope springs to life in Andrew’s chest like a tumor.

“Shut the fuck up,” mumbles Andrew.

“You want to kiss me,” Neil sings.

“I want to kill you.”

“Your cheeks are red.”

“I think I recall telling you to fuck off.”

“And I think I recall telling you you’re not going to get rid of me. It’s a yes, by the way,” Neil adds, after a pause.

“What?”

“Yes. To a kiss. When you want it, of course.”

Andrew almost chokes on his milkshake. “Excuse me?”

“Who’s the idiot here, again?” Neil’s laughing and Andrew can’t breathe because his heart is lodged squarely in his throat. “I can say it in German, too, if you want.”

“English is fine,” manages Andrew. “Um. Okay?”

Neil snorts. “You look like you’re having an aneurysm.” 

“Shut up. Fuck me. I mean fuck you.” Andrew wants to die. He briefly debates the pros and cons of sliding their waitress a $20 to murder him right then and there. (Pro: he can’t be embarrassed if he’s dead. Con: he can’t kiss Neil if he’s dead. Clearly the cons outweigh the pros.)

Neil just shuts both eyes and opens them again in a rather-aggressive blink.

“Was that your attempt at a wink?”

“Yeah. Did it work?”

“No. You’re fucking stupid.”

“You still want to kiss me, though.”

“I hate you.”

Neil takes a quick look at his watch and then―“Oh, fuck, Andrew, it’s almost 7:30! We’re gonna miss Wheel!” Neil stands quickly, almost spilling his water, shoving all his stuff into his backpack and stepping out of the booth. He throws some cash onto the table and glares at Andrew, a silent command to hurry.

Sighing, Andrew packs up his things and follows him out of the restaurant. He already follows Neil everywhere, anyway.

  
  


They’re standing in the locker room when it happens, because exy and Andrew are the two shiny things at the center of Neil’s little universe, and it makes sense that they kind of revolve around each other sometimes. Andrew has just shut out the last game of the season, backing up Neil’s theory of Andrew’s status as the best goalie in high school exy, and Neil’s riding high, because tonight’s win means they’re going to the state championship.

Everyone else has already left for the afterparty, but Andrew’s taking his time in the shower and Neil always refuses to leave without him; he knows Andrew would do the same for him, too.

Finally, Andrew emerges from the stall, a towel wrapped around his waist. Drops of water roll down his stomach, and his hair is darker when it’s wet, and there’s a tanline where his armbands usually are. This subtle display of trust―the miles of bare skin, the uncovered scars―makes Neil’s pulse stutter. 

“Hey,” he says as Andrew digs around in his duffel bag.

“Hey,” replies Andrew, pulling on a t-shirt and shorts. Neil doesn’t miss that Andrew ignores his armbands resting on top of the bag.

“You were amazing tonight, you know,” Neil tells him.

Andrew just hums and leans against the row of lockers, and Neil goes to join him, studying Andrew’s profile. 

“You’re staring,” says Andrew. “That’s rude, you know.”

“You’re nice to look at,” Neil says honestly.

Andrew rolls his eyes, but his cheeks look a little red. 

Neil smiles. “I want to kiss you,” he says.

“Then kiss me, idiot,” Andrew replies, turning a bit to face him.

Neil leans in a bit. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admits.

“Do you ever?” says Andrew, and then he puts his hands on Neil’s waist and Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, and then they’re kissing and it’s not at all what Neil expected but it’s just as good.

Andrew’s lips are warm and soft, and there’s a lot more teeth and tongue involved in kissing than Neil previously thought, and Andrew’s hands are so impossibly gentle on Neil’s hips that Neil’s pretty sure he almost stops breathing.

He smiles into the kiss and he thinks Andrew smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading!!!! i love y'all to the moon n back,,, leave me kudos/comments if ur feelin it!!!  
> btw a good 48% of this dialogue comes from convos ive had w my mans so. at least it's realistic


End file.
